1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for submitting pieces of textiles of sheetlike form, especially collar and cuff interfacings for dress shirts, and upon discharge of the pieces from a continuous running endless band transport device, and more particularly, to a device for stacking the textile pieces of sheetlike form as they are discharged from the transport device and cemented together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One familiar device for cementing such textile pieces together employs a screen located at the end of the transport device on which cemented textile pieces of sheetlike form are transported for stacking of the conveyed pieces on a stacking table located in the line through which the transport device moves. For the stacking process, the screen may be moved in two directions which are at right angles to each other. The bars of the screen grip through a grating fastened to the stacking table. The grating on the stacking table serves as a buffer and strips textile pieces lying on the moving screen off of said screen, after which the textile pieces lie on the stacking table with one edge lying against the grating. This type of stacking is disadvantageous because, among other things, the textile pieces are not aligned mechanically in the stacking process, along the forward edge in the direction of transport and are laid precisely, one on top of the other. Laying the side edge of the textile pieces precisely one on top of the other is only possible to some extent if the textile pieces are placed on a predetermined spot on the transport device at the infeed side of the apparatus by the operating personnel. However, experience has shown that this does not always happen, and in fact the output of the operating personnel has been reduced recently when such did happen.
Furthermore, the conventional apparatus incorporating devices for stacking textile pieces of sheetlike form after being cemented together and lying on a transport device which operates as the transport device moves forward, is disadvantageous because these devices are comparatively long, and as a result, installing them in already-existing production lines is not always possible and also because the stacking of the textile pieces on the stacking table can only be observed from the service side of the apparatus by using supplementary contrivances such as mirrors.
The placement of slip plates or something similar at the end an endless band or endless belt continually-running transport device for the purpose of transferring textile pieces being conveyed by the transport device to an apparatus for stacking them, and using the slip plates, at the same time for actual stacking process is a familiar method of stacking.
Also familiar is the use of gripping devices for conveying collar interfacings for dress shirts to and from the surfaces where devices for cementing them operate, for example, gripping devices are normally of the type which are pressed down on the collar interfacing from above and the gripping devices are then transported to carry the collar interfacings along therewith.
The basic purpose of the present invention is to propose an apparatus of the type initially described in which the textile pieces of sheetlike form and being cemented together, which are lying on the transport device of the apparatus, are mechanically aligned during the stacking process, both along the forward edge in the direction of transport as the transport device is operating and also along one of the side edges at right angles to the side of the forward edge, and consequently the textile pieces may be stacked precisely one upon the other. Furthermore, the apparatus of the present invention is not substantially longer than an apparatus without a device for stacking the textile pieces that have been cemented together. Furthermore, it is possible to see the stacking table from the apparatus infeed and service sides without supplementary contrivances such as mirrors and to observe the stacking of the textile pieces directly on these tables.